


Indistinct

by DoomedDepresso (DoomedDevil)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, Prodigy OC, Suicide, Undiscovered Prodigy Oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedDevil/pseuds/DoomedDepresso
Summary: She never stood out. Always forgotten. Never acknowledged. She was always just there. The one thing that she had was her compassion, but is that enough to leave an impact on the world?
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

She was just another child. Just another orphan. Just someone else who lost people to the Kyuubi. Yet she was never named. Not by her parents, nor at the orphanage. She was always overlooked, forgotten the moment your attention was elsewhere.

If you remembered speaking to her, you could never remember what she looked like. You would remember her waist length hair, but never the color. Her delicate skin, but not the shade.

She was the definition of a nobody.

So she named herself Fumeiryo. Her name meaning indistinct, because that's all she thought she was, and that's all she thought she would ever be. Nothing more, nothing less.


	2. Chapter 2

-3rd person POV-  
"Do you need any help?" The stranger asked, as she helped him off the ground. "I know basic first aid."  
"Who are you, and why are you being so nice to me?" Naruto asks, brushing the dust off his hideous orange jumpsuit after another beating.  
"Naruto, we were in the same orphanage together. I would help you then too." She reveals. "Don't you remember that? You would call me Fu-chan."  
"What are you talking about? This is the first time someone has ever helped me."  
"Figures, even when I do good in lives, I'm forgotten." Fumeiryo said, smiling sadly.  
"Don't worry Fu-chan! I'll remember you! Believe it!" Naruto promises. But Fumeiryo knows that he won’t keep his promise, he’ll just forget her like everyone else. As expected, the minute Naruto leaves, he forgot that someone cared enough to help him.


	3. Chapter 3

She was forgotten again.

Her name was skipped over during attendance, and she would have to remind Iruka. This was daily routine. But today was graduation day, and they skipped over her name again. Then once she passed the exam, they forgot the extra headband. But since Naruto didn’t pass, they had the perfect amount. Then they had an extra student that couldn’t be placed on a team, so of course Fumeiryo was the student that got left out.

She told herself that she didn’t mind. She could instead use her time to become a medic, her lifelong dream.

Since she was overlooked so often, no one realized she was a genius in her own right. By the time her year mates started missions, she was working full-time in the hospital. When Team 7 first encounters Zabuza, she has mastered all things chakra control.

Tree walking, water walking, genjutsu, medical jutsu, super strength, you name it, she had it mastered.

Including a diamond proudly sitting on her forehead that signifies the Strength of a Hundred seal. She moved her headband to her neck, yet still nobody noticed.

To the rest of the world she was of no importance.


	4. Chapter 4

She’s tired of being ignored, forgotten, cast aside. But that’s seemingly the whole reason for her existence, but it’s one she doesn’t want to live.   
So during the attack Fumeiryo saw a civilian be in the wrong place at wrong time, he startled the famed Kakashi the copy nin.

So as Kakashi turned around, chidori in hand, she lunged, pushing the civilian out of the way. She saw her chance And she took it.

Kakashi’s POV:

I heard footsteps behind me, whirling around expecting an enemy, but instead I saw a civilian, frozen in shock. I couldn’t stop in time, but before I killed an innocent man, a blur pushed him away. But the crisis wasn’t averted, for now the man’s savior was in the way. And as she, for now I could distinguish gender at this range, turned to me and realized her fate, a chidori was plunged into her heart.

And there, on the other side of a chidori, with long brown hair, a seal in the middle of her forehead, and the most melancholy smile in the world, was **Rin**.


End file.
